Chester Warbler Zarke
Chester Warbler Zarke '''is a skull-collecting wolf, and McCartney22's OC. Personality Chester can be very witty, sarcastic, and snarky, and very intelligent. At first glance, Chester may seem like a freak; he often walks around in public wearing a donkey's skull over his head, and has a strange obsession with animal skulls. However, he is indeed a great friend, whose bark is worse than his bite. He is rather mellow and kind, unless if you make him angry, ESPECIALLY if you insult his skull collection. However, Chester is known to have a hatred towards someone; that someone is Paul, because he and Paul met a movie theater and had a fight in the lobby, and Paul ended up insulting his skull collection, which angered Chester badly. Now, Chester wants his revenge, and is always hunting after Paul. But the most he ends up doing is whacking Paul over the head with his mallet, doing no serious harm. He also seems to really like Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and might even have a crush on her. However, he doesn't want to admit this, for if he does he'd be horribly embarresed. He likes to go to the movie theater very often; his favorite type of movies are action and animation, with some comedy thrown in there. He is also a very talented piano player, and can easily impress with his skills. Appearance Chester is a wolf about 4"1 feet tall. He has very, very dark gray fur and a light grey muzzle, chest, and paws. His eyes are the same shade of green as moss. He is very often wearing a black-and-white checkered tie around his neck, and yellow, blue, and green glowing bracelets on his left arm. Chester also often likes to walk about in public with his prized donkey skull over his head. His weapon of choice is a mallet with a black handle with a silver ring at the top, and a head colored a light red and made of foam. Relationships '''Uncle Grandpa Chester sorta sees Uncle Grandpa as a father figure towards him and very much likes him, and so does Uncle Grandpa. Pizza Steve Chester and Pizza Steve are okay friends. They don't converse often, but sometimes on Saturday nights they hang out and watch some movies. Belly Bag Belly Bag is one of Chester's closest friends. They talk often and have very similar interests; however, one time they DID have an argument over the last biscuit, but resolved it quickly. Mr. Gus Chester and Mr. Gus only rarely talk, but you can say they have a smooth relationship. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Chester has a small crush on GRFT. However, he doesn't want no one, not even her, to know about it; otherwise he'd be horribly humiliated and embarresed. Crismy the Red Panda Crimsy is Chester's best friend. They've known each other ever since they meet at a pizza parlor. Crimsy is always there to support him in anything he does, and so they are completely loyal and faithful to each other. Honey Chester and Honey are okay with each other, although Honey is a bit creeped out by his skull collection. They have a thing in alike, as in they are both trying to get revenge on Paul. Paul Paul and Chester are enemies. They both met at a movie theater and ended up talking while waiting for their concessions to be served. However, a simple conversation quickly turned into an argument, which included Paul insulting his skull colleciton and calling him a 'creep'. Chester was horribly offended and insulted by this, and thus is going after Paul for revenge. Gallery Chester the wolf ( w-o skull ).png|Chester's first photo. Human Chester.png|Chester as a human. Chester Warbler Zarke.png Trivia *His theme song is 'I Can't Decide' by Scissor Sisters. *He was originally going to have a flamingo skull, but due to the fact that it would scare Honey, it was changed to a donkey skull. Category:OC Category:McCartney22's OC Category:Animal Category:Wolf Category:Male Category:Uncle Grandpa Fan Character Category:Fan Character